


The Beginning of the End

by aoiaegyo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angry Will Graham, Bottom Will, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Confused Will Graham, Hannibal - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Hurt Will Graham, Kissing, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, Sad Will Graham, Season 3 Finale, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submission, Teasing, Top Hannibal Lecter, Violent, Vulnerable Will Graham, Wendigo Hannibal, Will Graham - Freeform, Will hates Hannibal, before the fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 11:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiaegyo/pseuds/aoiaegyo
Summary: Will had always been fighting in one way or another, But no one had ever truly shown him what a war really was. No one until Hannibal Lecter had sat across from him with these sick curiosities forming in that dark abyss behind the steely gaze.Now its time to consummate Will Grahams becoming,And put into motion the beginning of the end.





	The Beginning of the End

                         

 

**»»-------------¤-------------««**

 

 

Will had always been fighting in one way or another. His mind had forever been his biggest enemy, constantly and ferociously bombarding him with the unique power to empathise with the most depraved members that society had chewed up and spat out. Other adversities had materialised in different ways. They had been hidden within the confides of close friends and colleagues, parading their pretend acts of care in front of Will, meanwhile unmasking their selfish agendas when they believed he was not within earshot.

But no one had ever truly shown him what a war really was. No one had the mental or lack of morals required to push an already vulnerable human being to the furthest point of insanity before they truly snapped. No one until Hannibal Lecter had sat across from him with these sick curiosities forming in that dark abyss behind the steely gaze.  
And now, here they were, after all that had occurred. On the run from those very people that had careered both paths onto a collision course that proved very much fatal for others around them.

The home that the psychologist had brought them to was just as impeccable as could be imagined. The view across the ocean that spanned the horizon was breath taking; just as was the height of the cliffs that dropped off from the ground so suddenly.

They were as deadly as they were inviting.

Much like the man who stood before Will Graham. He rested his hand upon a large oak carved table, a few meters apart from the figure that glared at him from across the room. Hannibal stared back, unsure just what was going on behind those narrowing azure iris’ but very much aware of the almost palpable tension that was rising in the air. It became stifling, suffocating and oh so delectable.

They had been toying with each other for a while, playing a repetitive game of luring the other in but then casting them back out again. It had started with the need to have the upper hand, for one to keep the other in the position required to take full advantage of. Hannibal was a master at this game; almost as if he himself had written the rule book but Will was an evenly matched underdog. However somewhere along the line, it had become apparent that they had reached the very last tier of this competition and were now stuck there, waiting for the other to give in.

It was Will who lost, both the game and the war.

In that moment where his eyes locked onto the dark holes that gazed at him, unblinking and unforgiving, he knew that he would never be the person he thought he was again. He would never be a man, unsure of himself yet with an understanding he could be comfortable with.

He was now an addict, with an addiction that would be his total undoing.

He crossed the threshold first, his feet stumbling in haste as his outstretched fingers finally met the white cotton they were searching for. He grabbed it, wrinkling the light material with the force of his grasp and holding on as if he would be unable to stay upright without it. His teeth grit just as hard as his wild eyes flashed upward to meet the hooded stare boring down at him. It did nothing to make Will feel anything other than the toxic mixture of sheer rage and urgent need that pulsed through every part of his beaten and depraved body. This poison would surely kill him, his dangerous addiction would give him the means to do so.

“You are paving a very dangerous route for yourself Will.” His voice was strangely hushed when he spoke this time, yet the ever present commanding tone still lingered.  
“I don’t think you are fully aware where it will take you, or where you will end up.”

“Oh I know where I’ll end up. I know where this all ends.” Will’s voice had succumbed to only a whisper and he could have been wrong in his hazy mind set, but he swore he felt the strong masculinity under his white knuckles shudder ever so slightly as the last words left his lips.

A shudder of wicked yearning as the inky black thoughts of how he and Will’s finale would grotesquely play out.

“Is it concerning…” Will stepped up and was quickly intruding on the gap that held both their faces apart by a few inches. He felt the warmth of each exhale against his flushed cheeks and dry lips and with every soft breath his body ignited, desperation joining in the fight for control. He swallowed thickly and his eyes flickered around the stony face still fixated on him, searching for any hint of what the creature before him was feeling. If he had any indication of what was currently ravishing Will’s body like wild fire, he was a master of disguise; yet another skill to add to the never ending skill set he had at his disposal.

“…. Is it concerning when you can no longer differentiate between hatred and admiration?” His voice wobbled audibly as he questioned himself aloud.

Again he was unsure if the twitch of the muscles below his fingers were anything to do with his breathless murmurs or if his lying mind was continuing to trick him without remorse.

“Does it concern you?” Came the reply with the same hushed volume as before. It was posed as a question but the way it fell from his trained mouth was another affirmation that it was only Will who doubted the way he felt.

Will chose to act rather than speaking. His grip released the straining fibres of the shirt, the defined creases now a permanent fixture. The hungry hands grazed upward until they came to a restless halt just shy of the sharp collar that splayed from the first button that had been sitting undone. The movement caused him to cut the space another inch and now it was longer a large distance that separated any skin on skin contact, it was tension and hesitation; surprisingly not on Will’s part.

He could feel the ghosting sensation of his nose brushing against the taller males and as of a few seconds of the adjusted position, the rate breath intakes and exhales had increased.

So it wasn’t his mind being deceitful, Hannibal really was affected; albeit a minuscule amount by his advances. With this knowledge, Will was renewed with a small sense of determination to have his fix of the poison he craved.

“…Will,” There it was, the sound of a faint waver as the baritone pronounced his name with a warning attached. The sound of a soft yet very present sigh that escaped before his words. Will edged closer, the fire tearing through him at speed, setting every nerve ending alight. He let his leg wander forward, sliding so deliciously between the lengthy statures of his counterpart, bring his burning body into contact with the other.

He felt the gurgle of a shameful groan in the back of his throat as his hips were caught in collision with the firm thighs that were unconsciously pressed forward to ensure Will would not collapse to his knees. His fingers curled again against the shirt as he felt a new wave of pleasure flood him. Hannibal hadn’t even so much as touched him properly and he was already a mess.

This hadn’t been the plan, to become weak like this. Not with all the pent up rage that had been burning like an oil lamp for days in his chest. Burning for not only recent events that had transpired, but for everything that had happened since the day he’d met this monster.

He could no longer describe how much he hated Hannibal Lecter. He despised everything about him, from the way he was able to restrain his disturbing habits and hide them with ease all the way down to the very cells that composed him.

Yet at the same time, he needed him, He needed him to control his frankly fucked up mind, the one that wasn’t nearly as broken until the psychiatrist wormed his way inside and moulded it in such a way that Will was unsure if his thoughts could really be his own.

He need him as there was no-one else on this whole godforsaken earth that would understand how they work. Their relationship was wrong, in moral and compatibility. It was against everything that a normal human being would want from a connection with another.

But Will couldn’t let him go. And he would curse himself until the grave for this inability.

“It’s too late to turn back.” Will gasped heavily, eyelids fluttering as he drew his focus from the way Hannibal’s strength was holding his whole flaming body to the face of the monster he grossly yearned for.

The formation of words caused a nerve to pull sharply under the deep set shadows that framed the black eyes that watching him unblinkingly. The person suit buttons were slowly becoming undone in fluent rhythm with the glass buttons of the shirt that Will’s shuddering fingers had now found. Strong hands grabbed the trembling digits and held them like a vice, in the fashion they would hold down the victims of his sadist desires. The white cotton separated, revealing the flesh that Will craved to feast on. His shoulders heaved as the pulse of desperate lust filled every crevasse of his body until it collected in mass between his now uncontrollably shaking legs.

“If the path of my becoming leads here, we may as well consummate it’s arrival.”

It sounded as if Hannibal may have chuckled with amusement at the suggestion that what he had been cultivating within Will could be compared with something as pure as marriage. It didn’t linger in Will’s mind too long however a welcome distraction came in the form of the gentle yet overbearing press of Hannibal’s forehead against his own. Space was in limited supply now as Will could no longer breath in anything other than the scent of cleanliness that he would forever associate with the presence of his companion. Their breaths were mingling as Will silently screamed for Hannibal to touch him in his most intimate places, to fill him with the poison he craved.

“This is not your end Will…” Hannibal husky whisper glided across Will’s skin like a caress, his body suddenly clenching in preparation for whatever was about to happen. He could feel the air becoming sharp, crackling with electricity that sparked with every beat of his thundering heart. Hannibal inched closer and it was enough for Will’s eyes to clamp shut, the weight of his sexual urgency too much to bare. In the darkness, Will felt a pressure against his slightly parted lips. It wasn’t more than a small brush of soft tissue against his, not enough for Will to follow through on the eager need to press up into it and allow his mouth to surrender to the expert control of Hannibal’s. Instead he hesitated, waiting like prey waits for its predator; watching it as it prowls, waiting for the exact moment right before the fatal lunge to flee and survive another night.

“…Just the beginning of it.”

Will missed the moment before the lunge. Lulled into a false security by the deadly threat that was veiled in a silky susurrus.

A suppressed noise of startle hummed in his throat as his body was harshly thrown backwards, all contact the he had work so hard to have lost but only for a few fleeting moments. Hannibal’s flat palm came into rough contact with his shoulder, pushing him hard again until Will’s weary legs gave out completely from under him, sending him cascading to the floor. He floundered to get back up but was quickly trailed violently back to his feet with great force.

Fear and excitement pulse through him as saw the way Hannibal was looking at him. His eyes flashed wildly, his usually pristine hair was unkempt and dishevelled. But it was the way his lip curled in the most animalistic way that really caused Will to tremble all the way to his bones. The person suit had been shed and he was now face to face with the Wendigo that lurked beneath.

The meeting of their lips was nothing short that brutal. Hannibal took all over control, his mouth demanding to manoeuvre deeper and his tongue tasting every inch of Will. The noise he emitted was as guttural as it was sensual to Will’s ears as he submitted entirely. He attempted to match the movements, but was overpowered instantly. Instead he reached out, trembling fingertips finally coming into contact with the warm skin he craved. He traced the way the man’s body contoured, toned and lean evident that murder was not his only means of working his muscles. His sweating palms came to rest on the slate that was a strong chest as he broke away from the messy clashing of teeth and dominance of tongues all the while gasping for much needed oxygen.

He was only allowed a few shallow intakes before he was ravished again, this time teeth grazed his bottom lip, squeezing it until it was uncomfortable. Will whined in pain but he knew there was no stopping this now. He had no say on how his poison was going to affect him, he was the one who had initiated so he must face whatever was to come. It was to his relief that Hannibal did show him some mercy and release the now bruised tender skin then lean back, panting.

“The temptation to just indulge on you here and now is an almost intolerable.” Hannibal admitted without even a hint of shame. He ran his hand through the now damp hair, glowing eyes locked on Will who now surely looked more than broken beneath him. The smirk confirmed this as an unseen hand slithered it’s way to the waistband of Will’s jeans, jerking them down with expert precision until the fell in a pool heap onto the polished floor. His underwear followed swift and suddenly Will felt this exposure with reluctance. He was unable to have any say however when Hannibal dominated again, pulling his smaller frame closer until their burning bodies entwined. Will let his hand wander upward to Hannibal’s shoulder, brushing off the last clinging attempt by his goddamned shirt and following it as it slid from his fit physique and joined Will’s garments on the ground.

“Then why don’t you?” He murmured, pressing his face into the crook of Hannibal’s neck, basking in the glorious warmth that greeted him but also indulging in the faint musk of expensive aftershave. For a moment, a fraction of a second the two were suddenly intimate and only that. Time faltered and suddenly Will found a calmness in his inner hurricane. There was no more addictive crave or emotion enraged lust. Just a contentment that Will had been clutching for since the very beginning. Similar to the moment when he had kissed Alana but with the exception that this time he truly felt a sense of belonging.

But, just like every other action he attempted to make, it was cut short by a hand curling around his chin and fishing his head upward from its resting position. The contentment vanished and the urges returned as apart as ever. He looked up, giddy from the mixed feelings rushing around inside his mess of a body and waited for another attack on his bruised lips.

“A good meal is savoured.” Was the reply; short, sharp and spoken with his silver tongue that caused Will’s loins to twist intensely.

He blinked hard, feeling tears in his eyes. His body was reacting in any way it could just to get Hannibal’s attention, to feel the friction of his skin against Will’s and to finally give the junkie his fix. Shakily he raised his head, tipping it back to stare at his monster, who was taking in every inch of him through sight. Though he paused, his dark expression shifting slightly. Light began to retain in the dark abyss’ that had formed and suddenly the wendigo retreated. The hand that was curled around Will’s chin rose up, cupping the smaller male’s gaunt cheek with a somewhat uncharacteristic compassion.

Will’s figure froze.

He knew that touch. The last time he’d felt the strong grip on his neck, pressing firmly with a passionate hold was a moment in his life he was truly convinced was his time to pass

The last time he’d witnessed eyes drenched with such a soft light he was tricked into thinking that they were safe, trusting.

Then the sharp edge of a blade sliced through his abdomen.

His scar ached with phantom pain as his body reacted to the memory with a shudder. He didn’t true those compassionate eyes, he couldn’t trust them. They had seen too much of a world no person should ever be part of. A world of monsters lurking amongst men.

And Will had seen it too.

“I plan to savour you Will,” Hannibal murmured as he leaned forward, his lips trailing gently against his friends in an agonizingly slow fashion.  
“Every broken inch of you.” He pressed in, kissing the trembling mass beneath him tenderly.

The tenderness was fleeting, much as all of Hannibal’s niceties. The dark spirit was resilient and before he could even understand the drastic change in atmosphere, Will found himself spun around and held forcefully against the wooden slats of the nearest wall with the beast at his back. He gasped heavily for air as he felt the only stitches left on his body tear and rip away. He hissed quietly as the cold air of the cabin merged with his fiery skin. The hiss of chill was cut off quickly but the sensation of a heavy weight pressing against his back, in turn pressing his bare chest into the cold wood. Hannibal’s hands were suddenly at his hips, slender fingers curled around the small bone, knowing exactly how the structure was formed and holding the exact knowledge to shatter it if he was anyway inclined. Instead, he was yanked hard pulled backwards by his bottom half while he kept his upper torso upright by pressing sweat drenched palms against the wall. There was a few noises that join Will’s small gasps in the silence of the house. The clinking of a belt buckle, followed by the rustling of clothes. Will’s teeth grit behind his lips as his legs squeezed together. He didn’t need to have any vision to know exactly what was going on behind him, nor did his imagination.

If he thought he couldn’t get any harder than he achingly was, the feeling of burning heat against his backside and the way Hannibal was suddenly at his ear, breathing a little bit uneven and voice a low growl made him moan against his clenching and his erection thicken. This was torture and he knew for a fact that the sick man behind him was enjoying every fucking second of it.

Will was unable to catch the latter end of what the wendigo whispered at him, he was to absorbed in the way his hot breath felt so tantalizing against his ear lobe and how he wished those teeth that grazed the delicate skin would be put to better use and bite down with intention rather than teasingly. Perhaps he should have listened, payed a tiny bit more attention rather than will the inevitable to arrive quicker. For as he was wrapped up in the enjoyable sensations his craving body was experiencing, he was unprepared for the sudden sharp and painful push into him. His fingers curled against the timber and his eyes widened, mouth agape unable to do anything but have a gasp catch in the back of his throat. The burning tears that had pooled in his eyes escaped hastily as every movement of the large appendage inside him burned through his body. He heard his voice crack as he spat out profanities with every rocking movement, the pain intense but not unbearable. Though, he quickly became aware that his mewls and cusses were not going to stop Hannibal from doing everything his way; not that it was such a change from every day with the psychologist.

The slow rocking began to pick up momentum, the grip on Will’s hip tightening as he pressed further into the warm flesh, his dick filling up more and more of him in the process. Will’s body trembled anew as sweat began to form on his forehead and under Hannibal’s damp palm. He moaned hoarsely as the pace picked up again, now he could feel those killer hips hit off his skin, every thrust now with the added sting of the sharp bones. But it was when he felt another hand snake up his sweat glazed body then Will truly knew it this was just the beginning. The new hand laced its way over the soft skin of his buttocks and underneath. Will dared it to grab his length and allow him some delicious friction in the form of tugging against it. Instead the sly fingers ghosted over his weeping cock, teasing the head with a soft brush but ultimately coming to rest just above his pubic hair; just where the long white scar, inflicted by the same had that now caressed it.

Hannibal made a small noise then, a low hum that vibrated in vocal chords as he thrusted forward harder, causing Will to swear again and clutch at the flat wall violently. He allowed his thumb to trail across the imperfect skin, feeling it raised in comparison to the smooth flatness that surrounded it. He licked his lips, tongue lingering against the bottom one as he revisited the time that he slid the knife into his partners flesh, savouring the way that it had moved so fluidly against the muscles and tissue and the way Will’s eyes had widened both startled and shocked… Hannibal truly felt as hungry for him as he did in that moment where his length pressed full into him. He quickened again, this time forgetting how exquisitely Will’s small body trembled excessively before him and allowing his body to be pleasured in a way it hadn’t felt for a while. And with the one he desired the most.

Soon he was thrusting hard and holding Will with a jarring forcefulness that caused him to whimper his name. He ignored the trembling plead for mercy entirely, enjoying the way Will’s tightness constricted his dick every time it slid backwards then inward in-between the thick cheeks. He let a long sigh escape his pursed lips before he painfully slowly pulled out of Will’s hold, then proceeded to run his pulsating length between the two potions, watching as Will attempted to clench it as it slid up and down, teasing the entrance from where it had just came from.

Beneath him, Will was still an aching, trembling mess. Now, Hannibal was deliberately teasing him, lulling him into feeling pleasure more than the painful sting of his anal virginity being forcefully taken from him. He was lulling him into a false sense if security again yet Will was powerless to do anything about it. His mind screamed for him to be prepared for the predator about to attack for the second time yet his naive body wanted the animal to take him, rip him apart and allow him to overdose on his drug. He groaned again, but this time his tone was higher in enjoyment rather than forced pleasure. He loved the way the large appendage slipped so pleasurably between his cheeks, titillating his back passage so well that he dared to say he wanted to feel the others heat inside him again.

His wish was granted, the burning heat and thick feeling of being filled returned, only this time he felt a pooling pressure building just under the flat palm resting on the scar. The thrusting began hard and grew from there and eventually Will could no longer coherently say anything but muddled noises mixed between cussing and strung out groans, only upping in volume as Hannibal reached deep inside him. Soon all he can do is clench his fists against the flat surface of the wall as the sound of heavily intakes of breaths and sighs echoed around the place, accompanied by the recurrent sound of skin against skin. Eventually Hannibal’s harsh rhythm falters, his hands curling against Will’s burning body as with a few more deep thrusts, he looms over Will’s arching back and spends himself fully inside of the smaller male.

The pair stood for a while, Will’s panting body pressed firmly between the steady wall and the strength of Hannibal himself. If not, Will was certain his legs would have buckled beneath his heavy body. He burned all over and inside, his release never coming and the pressure resting agonizingly and desperate to be let out. But, as he stood there between the contrasting cold and the warmth of Hannibal Lecter, Will knew this wasn’t the end.

For this was only his consummation of what he was to become.

And by the way the smirk was rest on Hannibal’s flushed face, it would continue further on into that night than any of them could possibly imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Hannibal/Hannigram fic, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, a few things to know;
> 
> •There is no Beta so I apologise in advance for any errors in spelling, phrases and my very bad grammar.
> 
> •Please give me feedback of what you think! I'd like to know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> •Thank you for the Kudos! I appreciate it muchly :)


End file.
